Someday you'll Believe in 'Us'
by Argentum47
Summary: She was about to let him go. She was about to give her "us" up for forever seemed out of reach. But a new demon just had to ruin her plans. A water demon at that. He kidnaps Kagome. And the reason is what! With a bit of jealousy her and there, glares shot and confused hearts, will all hell break lose or will they finally have a peaceful happy ending? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1:Emotions

_**Hey guys! Thank you very much for checking this story out. It's my first one so yeah, please be kind enough to leave any comment. I'll accept constructive criticisms too in order for me to know how I can improve, and I'm really sorry if there are um.. errors. I don't have anyone to actually edit and check my work so yeah. : ) ENJOY!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, my dear readers._

Chapter One: Emotions

.

.

.

It was a cold night and a certain brown eyed, dark haired miko couldn't seem to sleep. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the sky. She pondered upon the differences of this simple yet dangerous life she had in the era a portal, specifically an old ancient well, brought her to, to the complicated yet easy life she had in her time. And despite all the benefits in her own world and time, she can't seem to leave this new world where demons still roamed the Earth. And for one specific reason was she able to decide so. _Or a certain half-demon perhaps_. She shook her head. If that was her reason, then she figured it would be a useless one, for she knew that no matter what she did, that half-demon would never be able to turn his full attention to her. And once again, she let out another sigh.

"You've let out one too many sighs tonight milady," a voice from her back spoke.

"Miroku," she said.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

"Well, um… It's nothing really," she replied, hesitating in telling the monk her thoughts.

"Hmm. I hope so it is Lady Kagome. But I highly doubt so," he said and sat next to her.

"Thanks for the worry, but really, I'm fine. I was just… thinking. That's all,"

The monk examined her carefully. He had a guess on what was on the priestess' mind. A very good one at that. _Inuyasha._ That was all he had to think of. He turned his attention to the bonfire they have created. He knew that his friend was indeed a confusing man, or half-demon. But if there was one thing he practically was positive about, it was that this friend is undeniably in love with the miko sitting adjacent to him. However, he just couldn't believe that this strong half-demon was so naïve and indecisive when it came to the love section. Too caught up with his first love, blinded by responsibility and guilt, thinking it was still love, he always ended up running to her, although you can consider her a clay body walking around the Earth, living with the souls that she collected, rather than sticking up for what he really felt about for the confused miko beside him.

"I don't want to pry so I'll say this: whatever it is you're worrying about, Kagome, will definitely be alright," he said and stood up for sleep was engulfing him.

"Thanks. Good night," she said and he smiled at her knowingly while leaving to head to sleep.

"I guess I won't be able to wait for him to come back," she said to herself and yawned.

'_Of course, since he is with __**her**__. Coming back to me? Impossible,' _she added to her thoughts before heading to bed as well.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

A certain hanyou was walking back to the camp. When he reached the said place, he looked for a tree with the perfect branch to sleep on. After a minute or so of searching, he finally found one. He leapt and sat on a comfortable position and looked below him. He stared at the miko he loved as a friend. Or so that was what he thought. He suddenly felt guilt spread through him as his eyebrows furrowed. _'Why am I guilty that I didn't tell her I was meeting with Kikyo? I mean, it's not her business anyway,'_ he thought. Little did he know that Kagome always knew he headed out to be with Kikyo for she could feel her presence every time, and something inside him told him what he's feeling was more than what he thought he was.

'_Do I perhaps have feelings for Kagome?'_ he thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The next day, the group headed west. They had heard attacks going on in that area and they hoped that maybe, a clue about Naraku was there.

None of them talked at first, each thinking of something either related to Naraku or something related to a weird love triangle happening between a priestess, a demon and a dead soul collector, or food. Shippo, a small demon decided to break the silence.

"Hey guys, aren't you hungry?" he asked, making a face when he noticed that no one noticed him.

"Hey guuuuyys, ARE YOU NOT HUNGRY?" he repeated, this time almost shouting the words. This caused the other five to look at him.

"But.. Shippo, didn't we just eat breakfast a little while ago?" Kagome answered, blinking in surprise at what the young demon asked.

Shippo realized this and looked away embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you're still-" Inuyasha was about to say when a loud growl came from the young demon's stomach, making him become more embarrassed.

"I-It's not like I can stop what my tummy asks for," he retorted, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The others chuckled and Kagome took Shippo on her arms.

"Hey now, it's alright. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kagome asked him still smiling.

Shippo played with his fingers and looked at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Because… um… well.. um… I-" he was about to answer but..

"Let's just go," Inuyasha said and walked ahead of them.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a lollipop from her bag and handed it to Shippo.

"Here, sorry, It's all I have that you can eat now," she said.

His eyes lit up. "Thanks Mama!" he said and hugged Kagome.

"Welcome, now let's go before they decide to leave us," she said, ruffled his hair and walked towards the group.

"..but I would want that more than being here with that stupid bully," he said and pointed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at him and the demon child hid behind Kagome's leg.

"Shut your mouth before I squish that puny fox head of yours," he threatened.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

A small chuckle escaped from the shadows. The sight he saw last night left him amused.

"Well, well, well, and here I was, worrying how to get the priestess. Muwahaha, this will be very easy," he said to himself.

He looked over the water one last time and waved his hand over it.

"Now, _she_ will become mine," he said and smiled evilly as he proceeded to his plan.

~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she looked for the hanyou.

"What?" a voice answered just above her head.

"Go help Miroku. He's gathering wood. Sango and I will just head to the nearby spring," she said and thanked him before leaving Inuyasha before he can even answer.

"Ugh, women and their stupid needs," he grumbled and walked to wear the monk's scent was strongest.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Hey, Sango, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you," Kagome said as she spurted some shampoo on her hair and passed it to her best friend.

"Yeah? What is it?" she answered, copying Kagome's actions as she got hold of the bottle.

"Do you perhaps… like someone romantically?"

Sango felt her face heat up.

"I-I um- well.. you know- I-" she stuttered.

Kagome smirk.

"Let me rephrase that question, a certain_ monk_ perhaps?" she teased, waving her eyebrows suggestively.

Her friend's eyes widened and her face was even a darker shade of red than Inuyasha's coat.

"I knew it! Oh my gosh Sango! You should have told me you like Mi-" she was about to say when Sango covered her mouth.

"Ssh! Not so loud," she said, eyeing the place making sure no one was around then sighed.

"Oh, sorry sorry," Kagome apologized.

However, she squealed, like the young teenage girl she was.

"Kagome, please, just don't tell," Sango pleaded.

"Of course I won't! I'm just so happy and ecstatic. Knowing both of you like each othe-"

"He doesn't like me," she cut her statement.

"He does!"

"He doesn't, heck he likes all girls!"

"He especially feels for _you_,"

"How do you know that?"

"Don't you see the way he looks at you? You probably don't know any of this but… every night- I'm not stalking you and him okay?- before he goes to sleep I see him checking if you were settled in properly in your bed, if your blanket was on you, if you were having a bad dream, if you were shivering, also, once I heard him say your name while he was asleep. Remember when you woke up and he was next you and well.. you slapped him right away?"

Sango nodded, blushing as she indeed remembered that time, but a sad look went across her face as she also remembered the nightmare she had, and immediately shook the thought away.

"Well, he noticed you weren't at ease and um.. hugged you but then I guess he slept," she said sheepishly and grinned.

"Well?" Kagome added.

They were both done now and was getting ready to go back to where the boys were.

"Well what?" Sango said, confused.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just gave her a flat look.

"Anyway, Kagome, what about you and Inu-" she was about to say but stopped when she noticed the pain evident in her friend's eyes.

Kagome looked away, trying her best not to cry but failed miserably as the tears rolled down her face.

"Oh,Kagome, I'm such an idiot, sorry," Sango said as she hugged her friend.

Kagome hugged her friend back. She clung to her like she was the last support she had before completely pouring out all her emotions. The pain that welled up inside her was too much for her poor young heart to handle. She wanted to hate Inuyasha, she wanted to despise Kikyo but she knows she doesn't have any right to. All these times, Kikyo and Inuyasha had only been in the hands of fate, it wasn't their fault they fell in love fifty and more years ago, and more than anyone, she understood that loving someone with all your heart and soul was never a choice to begin with. And this, this capability of Inuyasha to love someone irrevocably only made her fall for him more and more even if the person he loved was not her. Yet, despite the fact that she wants Inuyasha to be happy with Kikyo, she can't seem to stop herself from wanting his heart, wanting him to look only at her. This made her heart clench. She mustered up all her strength and stood straight, wiped her tears away and gave the best smile she could give.

"Thanks Sango, and I'm sorry I can't tell you with the state I'm in, but I promise someday I'll be able to laugh and joke about it with you," she said and took her friends hand, pulling her to walk faster.

"It's alright Kagome," she answered, letting Kagome pull her along.

However, a sudden aura from behind them made them stop. They looked back.

"Well, hello, ladies. Good day," the demon greeted and gave them a cold smile.

Sango was now in fighting stance. Reaching up her back but then her eyes widened as she realized her armor was not with her. She gritted her teeth and looked at the demon in front of them.

"What are you doing here Jiro?" Kagome asked and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Aw, don't I get a friendly hug?" he said, faking a hurt look.

"Hm, just leave before you regret it Jiro," Sango said to him, glaring.

"Oh, I will. I just came to get something," he answered and charged towards his prey.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were now waiting at the place they all had planned to meet. Shippo tapped his foot impatiently, Miroku was meditating and Inuyasha was in deep thinking.

"Hey you guys, I think we should go find them," Shippo suggested and looked at the men before him.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality and stood up. Miroku followed suit.

"Shippo's right," Inuyasha said.

And both the boys at his back stopped walking.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed and looked at them both.

"You… actually said.." Miroku started.

"That I was right. You acknowledged me!" Shippo finished.

Inuyasha looked at them, realizing what he said.

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" he said and glared at them.

"No,"

"Nope,"

They answered at the same time, shaking their heads.

"Good," he said and continued when he smelled the stench of blood in the air.

"Miroku, Shippo, I smell… blood," he announced and they all quickened their pace, following the scent.

"It's Sango!" Shippo said and immediately ran to the said demon slayer.

Miroku and Inuyasha followed.

"SANGO, SANGO, OPEN YOUR EYES!" Miroku demanded as he carefully placed her head on her chest.

Inuyasha scanned the place frantically, dread filling his heart.

"Where is she?!" he said and panic started boiling inside him.

Sango opened her eyes and flinched at the pain that struck her whole body.

"Sango!" Shippo remarked.

"Sango, where is-" Miroku was about to say.

"WHERE IS KAGOME, SANGO?! WHERE IS SHE?!" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes wide with frustration and wary.

Sango looked at him helplessly.

"I'm..sorry.. Inuyasha… I tried… but… ugh… Jiro.. Jiro took her," she said before letting the comfort of unconsciousness rule over her.

"Sango!" Miroku cried as he stood up and carried the demon slayer.

"Shit! Ugh, why didn't I.. why didn't I notice it, if only I wasn't.." Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist.

"DAMN YOU JIRO, SHE BETTER BE ALRIGHT!" he shouted before they all took off and heading to the nearest village, with Sango and Miroku on Kilala's back.

Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt and pain in his heart… and what there was something else.. he just couldn't put his finger on it.

_**There you are guys ^_^ hope you liked it! PLEAASE PLEASSE PLEAAASSE comment :3**_

_**Wait for the Next chapter you guuys! :D**_

_**What did Jiro want? What did he plan? And why was Inuyasha feeling a weird sensation?**_

_**3 Argentum47**_


	2. Chapter 2: I need an arrow

**Chapter 2: I need an arrow**

_**Kagome:**_

I woke up feeling dizzy and when I tried to sit up from the cold and hard matter I was on, a sharp pain passed through my head. I hissed as I touched the sore part and shuddered as I felt a damp feeling on my hair. I examined the liquid and soon realized that it was blood. My vision was a blur and so I rubbed my eyes to get a good look of where I was.

A dungeon. The place was eerie and dark, bones of humans and monsters-probably its late prisoners- were scattered all over the other cells. I shrugged as I tried to get rid of the fear creeping slowly in my veins. The only source of heat and light was a flambeaux placed on each right corner of the cells. This place somehow reminded me of a cemetery-only without the peace, instead sorrow, sadness, pain and all the hurtful adjectives one could probably get in life- and it made my own heart clench too. These bones belonged to those people and demons who, until in their last breath, experienced nothing but sadness, and their souls are likely to be the best options for Naraku to revive. _A soul full of resentment and regret_.

My senses perked up when I heard footsteps coming my way. For a second I panicked, but I did my best to compose myself.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," a familiar voice said, making my whole body shiver at the evil apparent in his voice and the coldness of his smile.

"What do you need Jiro?" I hissed at him and gave him the best glare I could muster.

He smirked.

"You'll know soon enough," he answered.

He put his palm against the bars that kept me locked inside the cell. After a moment, it disintegrated. He pointed at me. I gasped as I realized that he paralyzed me. Not an inch of my body listened to my brain. Only my eyes were free. I saw Jiro walking towards me and brought out a piece of cloth. He had on an emotionless face so I could not figure out what he was planning.

"This… will keep it a surprise, my priestess," he informed me before putting the black cloth over my eyes, covering my vision.

I felt him carry me to who knows where. And without warning, he slumped me on what I could feel was a bed. All the blood drained out of my system as the horrifying and perturbing thoughts filled my brain. What was he going to do to me? What was he planning? I panicked and my heart beat was beyond precipitous. I felt his icy hand touch my face as he pushed me down. My whole body shook with fear despite the paralysis, and the only thing I was thinking was one name as the tears fell down my cheeks.

_Inu…ya..sha._

"Heh, I can sense your fears, miko," he whispered near my ear. I could practically feel his breath and instead of heat, I could only feel the callous aura he was giving off.

"'But… don't worry, I hold no interest in you nor your body. You think too highly of yourself," he stated as he removed the spell he put my body in and moved away from me.

I let out a breath I was actually holding. I immediately took the blindfold off of me and got a clear view of the room I was in. It was painted with royal blue and was decorated with pearls and shells, kind of like what you imagine the room of a merman royalty would be. Then I notice something, there was a balcony at the left side and well, I was impressed by the formality and creativity of the designer.

"You are not here to critic my creation, young priestess," Jiro said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

How could I forget I was kidnapped? I mentally slapped myself due to the carelessness I hold. I shot him a death glare as I stood up from his bed. For some unknown reason, all my fears went away and I couldn't feel any danger somehow.

"No duh. You'll regret this Jiro. If it's the Shikon Jewel, forget it. If it's taking my life, well, I should warn you-"

"I don't want any of those. I just need your help. And you, my dear miko, will benefit from this agreement as well," he said.

I stared at him like he was crazy. Did he just… ask me to… help him out? And to top it all, it would be beneficial for my part as well?

_This_ _is bad._

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He had bangs that covered too much of his face so I never really got a clear look of his features. Maybe he actually looks good? Now, don't misunderstand. I'm not that kind of woman.

I shook my head and focused on the current issue. Should I go with it or not? If I do, well, then he most probably won't kill me, I'll have whatever benefit he's telling me- if ever I decide to take it- and I'd know what his reason was for kidnapping me is. But, if I don't, I'd never find out because I'd be dead by the time he decides to actually tell me… I guess I have no choice. I sighed.

"Alright, let's hear it," I finally say and he signaled me to sit on the other chair he provided- when did he do that?

"You see, a few years ago, I was crowned as the king of the water demon tribe. Of course, it was expected as I was the best at everything and-"

"Just get to the point,"

I saw the eye that wasn't covered by his bangs roll, so I figured he rolled his eyes.

"What I'm about to say does not mean I am a coward. And it doesn't mean I can't do it myself or anything because I can. It's not my weakness either-"

This time, I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said, .point,"

He took in a great deal of air.

"Iwantyoutohelpmecourtsomeone becauseI'mnotsurehowtodoitandIdon'twanthertobedispleasedI'lldoanythingforherand I will kill you if you fail," he said.

I blinked. Once. Twice. He looked away and I swear to kami I saw his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. I stare at him and I try my hardest to keep my laughter to myself.

"Let me get this straight, you kidnapped me, hurt me, scared me and angered me just for this? To ask me to be your matchmaker and cupid? You should've just asked _normally,_" I said, a smirk making its way to my face.

He shot me a death glare, which if not for the situation would have left me shaking in fear instead of laughter.

"It's not a _just_. This is important, miko. And don't you laugh at me, don't forget I can kill you anytime I want," he reminded.

"And you can always be a pathetic demon who will die of heartbreak," I challenged.

He was about to retort when a knock was heard from the beautifully made shell door.

"Master, Oshiro has arrived," a female's voice said.

Jiro composed himself as he went to the door but stopped before leaving and looked at me.

"Don't you dare attempt to leave," he warned.

I gave him a huge grin as he gave me one last death glare and left.

_What an unexpected turn out of events._

I thought as I planned on the things I can teach Jiro to do my part of the deal.

_But how will this benefit __**me**__?_

I gasped as I remembered my friends.

_Oh no! They're probably worried sick! How oh how will I inform them of my current situation? Maybe I could tell Jiro to tell Inuya-_

I felt a pang of pain in my heart as I remember the hanyou my foolish heart longed for. How can anyone live with this heart of mine? It's too stubborn for my liking and has given me no choice. I clenched my fist as I reminded myself of what he did every night. Every night that my heart called out for him, every night I watched him leave my side. _How can I still not bring my heart and myself to forget about him?_ A tear found its way out my eye and I wiped it off. I can play cupid for another person's love but I wonder when my own cupid will come?

I heaved another sigh as I dismissed the thoughts about my miserable love life and proceeded to making date plans for Jiro.

_I totally need the same arrow that hit my heart and give it to Jiro, because it sure does work._

* * *

**Hey guys! I know, I know, this is such a short chapter , sorry. AND THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR GIVING FEEDBACK :) xoxo please be kind enough to drop your comments again **

**Still a lot of questions right? Like, **_**who **_**is the lucky girl? Will Inuyasha have a say? And what is the benefit that Jiro is talking about?!**

**: ) wait for next chapter to knoow~**


End file.
